The lust of elves and men
by define crazy
Summary: The lust of elves and men is a beautiful and dark thing. Harry just has the bad luck of attracting both.


Harry kicked off pants and slipped in to the hot pool with a sigh off pleasure. His muscles were killing him from all the training he was doing with a sword. He just wanted to take a long soak in peace and quiet. He stretched and rolled his shoulders. He looked around the underground carven he found a while ago. It was deep in the ground and the entrance was through a small cave deep in a forest. He dived under and smoothly broke the surface near a small natural stone seat in the side of the pool. He found the seat by accident. This seat had a clear vision to the entrance to the carven but was un able to be seen from there.

He glanced over at the tunnels that lead to the carven when a small avalanche of rocks tumbled down. He frowned and changed positions. He shakes it off as a small animal. No one else knew where the entrance was let alone there was one. Of course with his luck he would be wrong and it would be an orc coming down the tunnel. Harry relaxed when nothing happened. He dived back under and missed another small avalanche of rocks. He flipped his head back when he surfaced and sat back on the stone edge. This was sooo relaxing. Harry had nearly drifted off to when They stumbled out of the entrance of the tunnel and into the carven laughing.

Harry jerked back before remembering that he was hidden from sight. He stared at them men who just came tumbling out of the tunnel. The first had dark gold hair which he knew from somewhere. He thought for a minute before remembering where he had seen that hair. That was Eomer, the riding instructor for the soldiers. He turned to the man, wait make that elf, behind Eomer. Harry crept back when he saw it was Haldir, the archery teacher. He had one of the sharpest pair of eyes and a keen sense of hearing. Harry did not want to be found be the gorgeous elf while he was naked and dripping wet. Harry had a slight crush on the powerful elf and found the wild Rohan rider quite attractive too.

Eomer grabbed Haldir by the upper arms and spun around pushing Haldir up against the rock wall. Eomer leant forward and smashed his lips upon the elf he had pinned to the wall. He stifled a moan when Haldir rubbed his crouch against his. Haldir smirker against Eomer's lips and started to rub harder but froze when he heard a muffled groan. He knew what Eomer groaned like. This pitch was higher but still deep enough to be male. He pulled his lips away from Eomer's. He hissed when Eomer started sucking on the skin of his neck. He leant up to whisper in his ear. "There is someone else here, love. Do something to keep their attention while I search for them."

Eomer nodded and Haldir slipped into the shadows. Eomer smirked as he came up with an idea. He reached up and pulled his shirt off quickly followed by his boots. He slowly tugged his breeches down and slid down in to the pool. How was that as a distraction Haldir? Haldir creped around the pool slowly looking for the person who made the groan that alerted Haldir to his presence. He tiptoed around the far edge of the heated pool behind a set of rocks when he caught sight of the person spying on them. Dripping black hair and a smooth, pale, wet back was revealed to him as he crept up of the figure. The figure moved slight out of the water showing a creamy ass. Oh so he was naked was he? This will be fun.

Harry watched the Rohan prince relax in the heated pool. He stiffened when he realised that Haldir was nowhere in sight. He glanced around for the March warden but could find the elf. He let out a yelp when a pair of arms snaked around his stomach and he was pulled into a hard chest. He shivered when a warm breath tickled his ear as the owner of the arms spoke." Well, well, well, what do we have here? A pretty little nymph peeking at my lover." The owner of the voice, who had to be Haldir, tilted Harry's head back so he could see could see the face of the youth he held in his arms. Starling green meet pale blue. Haldir had never seen such a colour as the eyes of the beauty he held in his arms. "What do I see here?" A deep voice chuckled.

Haldir turned to smirk at a naked Eomer. "A pretty little thing watching us with great interest, my horse master." Eomer glanced down at the blushing creature held in his lusty elves arms. "If he like likes to watch then let him." He walked forward, grabbed Haldir's chin and once more claimed the elves lips. Harry tried to wiggle away but stopped when Haldir gripped his hips and whispered in his ear hotly "If you keep wiggling that devilish ass of your I won't be held responsible for what happens." Eomer chuckled and pushed Harry off Haldir's lap. He pulled down Haldir soft breeches and gripped Haldir's cock in his hand.

"Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar" Haldir swore softly in elvish when Eomer began to lick up and down his manhood. Haldir glanced at the dark haired youth that was staring at the sight with desire. "Come here and start rubbing Eomer. "Haldir demanded between groans. The youth nodded and Eomer groaned around Haldir's cock as the youth rubbed up and down his shaft. When the youth brushed against the head of his shaft, he groaned his release. Haldir screamed in pleasure at the feeling of Eomer groaning around his cock and the youth didn't last much longer at the sight of the proud elf coming undone. Eomer swolled Haldir's cum and licked his lips leaning up to kiss the elf on the lips. Haldir traced in inside of Eomer's mouth with his tongue.

Eomer stood up and walked back over to the tunnel, giving Harry and Haldir an excellent view of his ass. He bent over and picked something up and walked back over with a grin. Haldir raised an eyebrow when he saw the Eomer was carrying rope. Eomer smirked and pushed Harry against a pillar of rock. He grabbed his hands and tied them behind his back making sure he couldn't move his hands. He nodded and strutted back to Haldir. He smirked at him and flipped Haldir over so he was lying on his stomach on the ground. He sucked on two fingers before gently thrusting them into Haldir. Haldir moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Eomer glanced at the youth and saw the sign of his desire.

Eomer started to pump his fingers in and out of Haldir's hole before speeding up the pace. He stops just before Haldir cums. Haldir moans in disappointment before switching to a moan of pleasure when Eomer thrusts his cock into him. Eomer holds down Haldir while thrusting wildly into Haldir with passion. Harry watches the scene with desire, feeling his erection become painful hard. He tried to relieve some of the pressure but released why Eomer tied him up. He wanted Harry to watch without being able to touch himself. He rubbed his legs together trying to do something but nothing worked except making his already hard erection even harder.

Eomer starts to thrust harder and harder when he felt his orgasm approaching. Haldir pushed back against his dick in rhythm to Eomer. Harry was now panting, needing to cum because his cock was so hard. Haldir screamed in pleasure when Eomer hit his prostate. Eomer felt his balls tightening and slammed into Haldir's prostate. Eomer cummed with Haldir soon following. Harry shifted and drew their attention to him and his erection. Haldir and Eomer smirked darkly and walked over to where he was tied up. Eomer brushed a hand down Harry's length causing him to moan. "Do you want more?" Haldir whispered biting Harry softly on the ear.

Harry nodded unable to think let alone speak. Eomer pulled his hand away and untied the youth. Harry reached for his cock but was stopped by Haldir. "Did we say you could do that? Get on your hands and knees now." Eomer demanded. Harry shifted so he was on all fours. Eomer tied his hand to the rock again and stepped back with a wicked smirk. He admired the sight of the gorgeous slight in front of him. The dark haired youth on his hands and knees, pert, round ass in the air and horny as hell. He walked around and crouched next to his face. "Suck." Harry took two fingers in his mouth and rolled them around licking and sucking. Eomer pulled his fingers out.

Haldir slid underneath the youth and took his cock in his mouth. Harry moaned at the feeling and thrust forward slightly. Eomer chose this moment to slip a finger into Harry's tight hole. Harry gasped at the invasion and tried to move away. Haldir wrapped his legs around the youth's chest to stop him moving. Eomer nodded his thanks and slipped another finger in. Eomer slowly started to pump them in and out. Harry was shaking from duo pleasure of Haldir sucking his cock and Eomer thrusting two fingers in his ass. He whimpered slightly when the fingers were pulled out but gasped when Eomer replaced them with something much larger.

Eomer pushed into the dark haired beauty's hole and groaned when he was fully in. By the gods, he was tight. Eomer started slowly moving in and out before pumping even faster. Haldir started sucking in time with Eomer, sending Harry over the edge. Haldir swolled the youth's load and licked his lips. Eomer groaned at the feeling of the youth's ass muscles clenching around his cock and came with a muffled yell. Eomer slid out of Harry's throbbing ass and stood with a stretch. He glanced down at Haldir problem and laughed. "I'm not helping you with that. You're on your own." Haldir just smirked and walked over to the tired youth.

"Open your mouth." Harry looked at the elf's large manhood and licked his lips. He opens his mouth and started to suck without being told. He swirled his tongue of the tips and dragged his teeth down a large vein. Haldir groaned at the feeling and came with a slightly turned on Eomer watching. Haldir untied Harry and helped him into the heated pool. Eomer slid in with a groan of relief. Haldir slid down next to him and leant on his shoulder. Eomer turned to Harry with a curious expression. "By the way, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"

**Nai Valaraukar tye-mátar means May Balrogs eat you **


End file.
